deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon modifications (DXMD)
Overview In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, weapon upgrading has been streamlined considerably compared to its predecessor. Each weapon has only a handful of stats that can be directly increased, while others are passively improved by upgrading certain augmentations. Weapons are upgraded by one of two ways: * Spending crafting parts to enhance certain weapon stats or unlock additional firing patterns of the weapon; and * Attachment of weapon attachments (also known as weapon mods). Upgrading by Using Crafting Parts :See the main article on Crafting Parts for a list of weapon upgrades that can be applied to each weapon and their respective costs in crafting parts. Crafting parts are a type of specialized resource that can be found throughout the environment, bought from merchants or gained by dismantling unused weaponry with the Micro Assembler augmentation. Upgrading weapon stats There are three primary statlines for most weapons the player can invest their crafting parts on: Damage Output, Ammo Capacity and Rate of Fire that are applicable to most weapons bar certain unique ones. Some weapons may not accept all three types. For most weapons, each stat can be upgraded thrice before maxing out. A stat's crafting parts requirement will increase with each upgrade. The stats that cannot be upgraded in a conventional sense are Accuracy, Recoil and Reload Speed. However, these stats can all be improved by investing into the Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis. Certain attachments may also affect a weapon's Accuracy, with scopes and laser sights increasing it while suppressors impose a small penalty while equipped. Certain weapons also possess Firing Pattern upgrades which have their own applied stat boosts/penalties when active. A weapon's currently loaded ammo also determines how much Damage it deals per shot, with additionally-applied boosts and penalties depending on the ammo type and the kind of target it is being used against (e.g. EMP rounds deal massively-reduced damage against body armor and flesh of unaugmented enemies). Unlocking firing patterns Specific weapons have alternative Firing modes that can be unlocked with the right amount of crafting parts and then toggled on and off at will. Certain modes will confer additional stat modifiers. *'Full-Auto' - Zenith CA-40, Hurricane TMP-18 *'3-round Burst' - Elite Edition 10mm Pistol, Widowmaker TX Tech-1 *'Semi-Auto' - FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle *'Double-action (Hairpin Trigger)' - Mustang Arms .357 Magnum (+30 Rate of Fire) **Not an actual alternate fire mode, but instead a passive upgrade to the rate of fire. Weapon attachments Laser Sight The Laser Sight significantly increases the accuracy of weapons and provides a visible laser dot that substitutes for the aiming reticule. The laser dot appears only when the target is within the maximum range of the weapon, allowing the player to easily determine whether the target is within range. Silencer The Silencer provides near-complete suppression of gunfire, making it so that discharging one's weapons at a certain range will not cause general panic. Enemies standing too close to the player or the shots' impact zone will still get suspicious, however. Also of note, while a silencer is attached, it decreases the per bullet damage of a weapon significantly, eg 35 to 10 for the combat rifle. While it cannot be removed for use with other weapons it can be disabled when not needed to regain full damage. Holosight The holosight slightly improves a weapon's accuracy and helps to counteract the effects of recoil. When installed, the holosight replaces the iron sights of a weapon when the "zoom" button is pressed. 4X Scope The scope provides a moderately-magnified precision optic that can greatly assist the player in acquiring distant targets and landing accurate shots on them, effectively turning certain weapons into low-powered sniper rifles at a small loss of peripheral vision. Weapon attachment compatibility :● indicates compatibility with the weapon :○ indicates that the weapon comes with the attachment or an equivalent Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided